Episode 28: Totoko's Challenge
|image = File:Osomatsu_Season_2_Episode_3.jpg |Row 1 title = First aired on |Row 1 info = October 16, 2017 |Row 2 title = Japanese title |Row 2 info = トト子の挑戦 |Row 3 title = Romaji title |Row 3 info = Totoko no Chosen |Row 4 title = Previous episode |Row 4 info = Episode 27B: Super Detergent |Row 5 title = Next episode |Row 5 info = Episode 29: Matsuzō and Matsuyo }} is the twenty eighth episode (third episode of the second season) of Osomastu-san, first aired on October 16, 2017. It's split into one short and two medium segments. Characters * The Sextuplets (as Cavemen) * The Sextuplets * Totoko * Iyami * Chibita * Dekapan * Shonosuke * Shōei (cameo, as himself) Plot Cavematsu The segment is set in (pseudo) prehistoric times. The Sextuplets, as cavemen, come across a mating mammoth couple. Aroused, they try to make masturbation devices themselves. * Ichimatsu makes the device in traditional way, and trial-and-error before finishing it. * Todomatsu makes the device also serve as cell phone and other electronic gadgets. * Karamatsu makes a semi-automatic device, which sets off motion upon contact. * Osomatsu finds a stick long enough to stretch into the sky. However, it's so long that it falls over without proper support. * Jyushimatsu makes the device like a baseball and proceeds to pitch it. The massive force he unleashes onto the ball severely hurts Karamatsu, who volunteers to catch it but is hit in the groin. * Choromatsu builds a water-powered device, which is fully-automatic. He ties himself on a tall pole and lets the device do the rest. The others watch at him in awe as the segment ends. Choromatsu and Ichimatsu Choromatsu returns to the bedroom only to find everyone slacking around. Enraged, he shouts at his brothers before sitting down to read. Osomatsu suggests going to play pachinko, and Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu follow him, but Ichimatsu refuses and stays at home with Choromatsu. As soon as the others are gone, both Choromatsu and Ichimatsu realize that they are the only one left and neither of them have been with each other exclusively before. They struggle to open up conversation, but fail to do so and decide to do something else, only to find out that they always try to do the same thing. To overcome the awkwardness, Ichimatsu suggests they try to communicate from a distance first. Both brothers find themselves able to verbally abuse each other (honestly) at a distance, but feeling awkward when coming closer. Eventually they open up bit by bit and laugh together facing each other at a close distance. However, they suddenly feel awkward and instead of reconciling, they set up a barrier across the room. They still continue to establish conversation after that, but find each other uninterested to do something together. They come to a conclusion that being alone together is "Hell" just before the other brothers come back for having no money to play pachinko. Relieved, Choromatsu and Ichimatsu greet Osomatsu in tears, bewildering the other brothers. Totoko's Challenge Totoko is participating in an eating competition hosted by Shōei. However, the Sextuplets keep messing around, including with Shōei, causing Totoko unable to concentrate. She snaps out at the end of the segment, but Shōei thinks the entire experience very happy. Gallery Trivia * This is the first time a cameo appearing in Osomatsu-san as-is, i.e. not as an one-off in-universe character. * Choromatsu narrates the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes